


Defying Fate

by TannerJay



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerJay/pseuds/TannerJay
Summary: As soon as she heard the prophecy she knew. She knew her baby, her sweet baby Hadrian a.k.a. Harry, would be the one the prophecy spoke of. She admitted, at least to herself, that a weaker, more mundane, witch would have excepted that her child would be the martyr this prophecy spoke of. But she was no weaker witch. She was Lily Evans-Potter (she hyphenates), smartest witch of her time, stubborn fiery red head, Unspeakable, and pissed off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don't own Harry Potter or Black Clover. I'm just a really nerdy person who llike yaoi and magic. Hope you can relate.

Prologue

 

As soon as she heard the prophecy she knew. She knew her baby, her sweet baby Hadrian a.k.a. Harry, would be the one the prophecy spoke of. She admitted, at least to herself, that a weaker, more mundane, witch would have excepted that her child would be the martyr this prophecy spoke of. But she was no weaker witch. She was Lily Evans-Potter (she hyphenates), smartest witch of her time, stubborn fiery red head, Unspeakable, and pissed off. How dare fate decide for her son what he would be doing with his life. She refused to let James plan Harry’s future, why should she allow someone as fickle as fate have any say? So she plotted and planned. She would get her baby far away from this war and these monsters that would do him harm. Would not let him be used as a sacrificial pawn on anybody’s chess board. When she voiced her concerns and ideas to her husband, he knew better then to argue. He as well knew that his son was the child that was prophesied and wanted his child nowhere near the fighting or any war. Although James was liberal in his stance as far as politics went and would advocate for muggleborns, magical beings, and magical creatures; he would never forget his pureblood training. The prime directive for any heir, from any house or line, was to keep the family alive, keep the Magik alive. James recognized that was his wife’s goal, even if it was more Harrycentric, so he did not argue. Lily’s plan was to replicate every book, every tome, every diary within the Perverell and Potter family libraries and vaults and put them into one book that would come to harry when it was safe for him to start practicing magic. She planned on connecting said book to the life force of James and herself, so the book would only go to Harry in the event that they both died and couldn’t teach it to him themselves. She also planned on connect the contents of their vaults to this book, so upon their death everything that was owned by them and their families would be stored in this book, of course, they wouldn’t tell the Goblins that. She planned on all the coins in their vaults be exchanged for gold bullion bars. Every artifact from every property would be collected and placed in these vaults. Houses, mansions, manors, and castles would be place in what Lily called Home seeds. (Trunks that have been expanded so much that you could fit a home inside, which then could be used to store and move homes and foundations to a new and compatible spot. Works for houses, mansion, castles, forest, caves mines, etc.) They would use them to hold all of their properties and place them in the vaults. She planned on buying as many Elves as she could, her baby would have an army if he so chose to and had them lived in the trunks until the were called upon. She would sell all their muggle holdings and property and exchange the money for gold bullion bars, only to be added to the vaults. Her plan were coming together beautifully they were gonna give their baby a king’s ransom. She was going to start the plan the very next day and nothing would stop her, then James was struck by brilliance and inspiration. “Lily dear, maybe you should take an inheritance test at Grigotts tomorrow. Even if nothing shows up, it wouldn’t hurt.”. So with her husband in tow she and firmly, but politely, demanded she be given an inheritance test, which was done in a private room in front on a monitoring goblin to make sure there was no attempt at theft. On her test several names and families popped up, some thought to be extinct, among them were: La’fey, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hellsing, and Drocae. Obviously the game had been changed and Lily would be giving her son even more upon her maybe death. So the plan was carried out with no hesitation. It was hard work and a learning experience for both of them. They read books and tomes they never knew existed, found and talked to portraits that gave them real true life accounts on histories greatest misconceptions and mysteries, and made alterations to their initial plans. While going through the library of Ravenclaw they found a tome for interdimensional travel. Lily figured that even if Harry had all they wanted to give them, he would still be at a disadvantage if someone wanted to take advantage of him. The figured if worst came to worst that even their friends and comrades couldn’t be trusted. So they planned to send Hadrian to a new world as well. In hopes that he would be taken care of. By October 31, 1981 they had finished all of their preparation and were just being regular run of the mill family, by magical or mundane standards. They had just finished super when it happened. Their defensive wards had taken a hit and were coming down fast. They both had tears in their eyes because they knew it was the end for them. They had both agreed that if they could, they would send him along, the only problem is that a life needed to be sacrificed to send him to his knew home. “You go Lily I’ll hold him off” James yelled. Harry although young, was very intuitive, so when he heard his Daddy’s voice go from calm to urgent and saw his mothers tears he decided to do something he had never done before. He spoke. “Luh mu luh da.”, loud enough for both to hear. Harry could see that he had achieved what he wanted to happened based on the fact that his mother was now smiling. So he said it again and again and again until Lily had finally place him in his crib. “luh mu?” he voiced. “Oh I love you to my big strong man (Which he gave a watery smile and laugh to) I want you to always know that. Mummy and Daddy loves you more than anything. You’ll understand more when you’re older, I promise.”, she said while bending over his crib which had been enchanted  as the portkey to the other world. As she finish with her last words to her son she turned around to face the door, only to meet said door being blown inward. “Not my Harry.”, Lily said sternly. “Move silly girl.”, Voldemort demanded. “Not Harry, take me instead.”, she bargained. “I will not say it again. Move away from the child!”, He demanded. “Please not my Harry.”, she begged pitifully only to be met with a flash of green. Voldemort attempted to turn his wand on the child but was hit by an explosion that destroyed his body and most of the house. Said explosion  was the activation of the, quoting James, super portkey.

 

 

Clover Kingdom in Front of Church in the Village Hage

 

Harry had safely made it to his new home, despite his crib not, along with Harry was Lily’s catatonic lifeless body. Harry and Lily, who had been holding the crib at the time of activation, just so happen to land near two other babies. One crying his mighty lungs out and one as silent as a church mouse. Harry had seen his mother lying there and wanted her to hold him so he crawled to her in hopes of getting her attention. And this is what the Father of the church came upon when he came to investigate the noise in front of his church. “Mu?” Harry said while waving his chubby baby arms to his mother. Despite her lack of soul and dead brain Lily still managed to will out one last Harry, that was heard by the father, before taking her last breath. The to intuitive Harry realised something was wrong and immediately call from help. Screaming, “Muma!” over and over begging the universe for help. The Father immediately grabbed the child. Despite the two obviously younger, and one screaming child, he knew this one needed him more at the moment. He cried himself to sleep in the Father’s arms, giving the said Father the chance to grab the other two babies and carry them all in the church. “You three sure have had a long day I suppose. You Harry having to witness something no child should. I’ll do all I can to make things easier for you. And you, Loud one, I think I’m gonna call you Asta. And you, the perfect child, I’ll call you Yuno. Hey I’m your father now and I’m gonna take care of you from now on.”, the father promised the three babies. “Muma”, a sleepy voicesaid. “It’s okay Harry. Mama’s with the angels now.”, he said with a sympathetic but comforting smile. “An jool?”, Harry question at the new word. “Yes Angels they protect and make people happy, but once you go with them, you can’t come back. I’m sorry Harry.”, The Father said apologetically. “An jool make mu ha pee?”, Harry questioned. The Father smiled and said, ”Yes.”. Harry smiled and began to nod back to sleep. The Father almost forgot he was speaking to a baby, a smart baby but a baby none the less. The Father made sure to put the three babies to bed properly before go to prepare Harry’s mother for her final rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Village Hage Church: Fifteen Years Later_ **   
  
  
  
"AAAHHH! Marry me Sister Lily!", Asta demanded. For the people of Hage, Asta's screaming had become a regular occurance. They hated it of course, but came to expect it. Asta's begging and demands of marriage were eventually met with a large fist of condensed water. If I had not known better, I would have said he was done, but this is Asta. He sprung right back up and screamed, “Not yet! Not ye” only to be met with a descending blast of wind knocking back to the ground. “Yuno, you jerk.”, Asta addressed his long time rival and brother. The raven haired amber eyed tall handsome boy all but ignored him, only speaking to tell him that Sister Lily is a “Lady of the Cloth”.  Of course Asta took it as a challenge and decided to show his strength, much to the enjoyment of the younger children of the church, by doing sit ups only to be upstaged by Yuno. Yuno quickly gained most of the children’s attention by using his magic to dry the clothes that Sister Lily had been washing. Asta in an attempt to gets some attention ran tried to start chopping wood only to be beat by Yuno again using his magic to split the log before Asta could swing the axe. I don’t necessarily know when those two got so resentful of each other. By the way, my name’s Harry. I’ve sitting here the entire time, meditating. All the children from the church call me big brother and to me they are all my kid siblings, but Yuno and Asta are different. We got here together. For the longest we were best friends and brothers. Then one day Asta and Yuno came home and things were obviously different. That day Asta was beat up and Yuno was basically dragging him along. Their one sided rivalry started there.

  
  


**_March… When the Firefly Dandelion fluff starts to dance through the air_ **

**_Once a year all around Clover Kingdom , all of the 15 year olds are gathered and an awarding ceremony is held where they receive their own grimoires, which enhance their magic powers._ **

  
  


“Wow! I can't believe we're getting our grimoires today! I'm definitely going to be the wizard king after this!”, Asta yelled for all to hear. “Shh , Asta. Inside voices.”, I said sternly. “Oh, right. Sorry Big Brother.”, Asta said much more civilly. After a short speech the festivities had commenced. Books flew off of shelves and descended to the people they would bond with. I stuck my hand out and immediately a violet book with a lavender four leaf clover on the front came to my open hand. A bright flash of light cemented the bond I have with my new grimoire and got the attention of everyone around me. “A four leaf.”, one person said. “Wow that’s amazing!”, said another. Just then there was another bright flash but this one from Yuno bonding with his grimoire. “Woah, another four leaf.”, someone said. “That’s just crazy!”, said another. The room became filled with murmurs. “Uhh. Where’s my grimoire?”, ask a voice. “Oh no.”, I mouthed mostly to myself. The people started whispering, pointing, laughing even. I thought the best thing to do was to get my little brother out of there. Then it happened as soon as I started to drag Asta out to spare his feelings, another book came into being right out thin air. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “Well. It looks like you are getting a grimoire, Asta.”, I said. Asta reached his hand out to grab the book, only for it to float right past him and to me. I swear I heard something shatter in my dearest brother. The book continued to float in front of me. I reach out and took hold of it and the room exploded with my power. My magic for just a moment blanketed the entire country side, then it was gone. After I took my eyes off the book, the first thing I saw was where the tears in my little brother’s eyes. “I’m sorry Asta.”, I said with sincerity. 

  
  


**_Hours Later_ **

 

I had spent the time up until reading my “second grimoire”. During that time I learned that it wasn’t actually a grimoire but a library of sorts. According to the letters it was left to me by my parents in case they both died. There  were spells, rituals, potions and other magical practices. It was the most amazing thing ever there were objects and treasure galore. I couldn’t wait to see about these home seed things. He was on his way to the church when he heard it. Fighting. He turn the corner and was met with a sight that made him see red. His magical presence filled the air and paralyzed everyone. “Why are my little brothers restrained and injured?”, I asked the mysterious figure that obviously the cause of this mess. Just then an old looking black grimoire burst into existence. “Don’t worry Big Brother. I was just dealing with this myself.”, Asta said receiving his grimoire. It was like something that was always supposed to be there had finally appeared in Asta. A sword appeared out of the Grimoire and in Asta fashion, which involved a bunch of screaming, the the would be thief had been defeated with Asta’s magic nullifying sword.

  
  


The next five and a half months were spent training and getting more accustomed to their new grimoires. All three brothers were aiming to be magic knights. I became more accustomed to both my grimoires. I felt that I would be able to plant a home seed or two by the end of my training period. It was coming up on the time that we would be leaving, It’ll take a couple of weeks to get to the capital by foot. I had tried to tell them that we didn’t need to leave so early and that I had been studying a new for of travel from my grimoires, but they had already ran off. I figured they’d figure it out when I beat them there. “Aren’t you going to Harry?”, Sister Lily asked. “Yes, but if they would have waited a second they would learned that I could get us to the capital in a few seconds. They didn’t have to walk.”, I responded. “Besides there are a few things I want to do before I leave that I think I’m ready for. Sister Lily, how would one go about buying a large plot of land around the village?”, I asked. The next week and a half was spent buying land and planting Home Seeds, three of them to be exact. First was Ravenclaw Castle, second was Ravenclaw’s Enchanted Forest, and lastly was Lily’s Ranch and Farm, which included what was named Harry’s Orchard. The remaining time spent there was warding the land and moving the church to the property. Father cried at the new wealth and declared me his favorite. I taught them how to send letters to us using the mail owls and how the Elves would take care of the farming, ranching, and estate. They were welcomed to the library and I was leaving extra gold just in case. When asked how all of this was possible I simply said my mother. On the night before I was to leave there was a giant feast, not just for the church but for the whole village. Thanks to my large purchases and hefty charitable donations, the village was doing better almost as good the capital. I was being celebrated and called a hero.There were dishes from my home world and new home being served. There was wine, fruit juice, cider, and the purest water any them had ever tasted. They were contemp with their new lives. The whole village showed to see me off the next day with promises of letters and demands that I visit. I grabbed the stone, that I had turned into a portkey, and yelled activate. With a loud pop I was gone. 

  
  


When I finally caught up with my brothers, Asta was in the middle of buying some kind of lizard on a stick, which I promptly knocked from his hand. “Don’t eat that. It might make you sick.”, I scolded him. “Whoa, Big Brother when did you get here?!”, he demanded. “Just now. If you two had waited on me to tell you that I could transport us here within a few seconds, you would’ve skip the two weeks of walking and wouldn’t have missed the feast we had. A lot has changed in the village since the two you left you know.”, I explained. “Whoa a feast, and I missed it? No fair!”, Asta declared. “And you my tallest little brother, why did you run off? I understand Asta doing so, he’s impatient, but you usually don’t have that problem. Did you get a little over excited or something?”, I asked while taking out my flying carpet. “Well you see. I didn’t want Asta to beat me to the capital.”, Yuno explained with an adorable blush. “You two still like little kids, no matter how much we grow up. Get on you two I’ll take you to the exam site.”, I demanded. “What is this thing?”, ask Yuno. “A magic carpet. It was made in my homeland. You see my second grimoire is exually a collection of everything my family owned in our homeland, our homes, libraries, heirlooms, properties, and treasures. There’s also an assload of gold and jewels. Hence why there was a feast. I bought a  large plot of land and unsealed one of my castles, a forest and a farm, all manned by my magical servants and protected by powerful near impenetrable barriers. You’re both in for a shock when you go back to visit Hage.”, I exclaimed. “Whoa really! That’s awesome! So we’re like rich now!? So cool!”, Asta shouted. “No. Harry’s rich.”, Yuno countered. “No. We’re rich. No brothers of mine will be paupers while I’m living a life of luxury. Anyway we’re here so go sign up.”, I finalised. We each had our grimoires scanned and given a number. We were told to wait for the exam to begin. I stayed on my carpet while I waited, Yuno secluded himself in his own corner of the arena, and Asta wass making friends with a lovely murder of anti birds. I had almost fell asleep until I heard a commotion were i knew Asta was. When I looked up I saw some meat head was hurting my brother, and I was ready to raise hell. I loosened the tight fist had on my magic and let it permeate the air, scaring away all the anti birds in the process, and guided my carpet to the muscle brain. “Hey, Meathead. Why are hurting my brother. Speak quickly, or die.”, I demanded while pulling a rose out of my grimoire, which then turned into a whip. The muscle for brain thought to intimidate me by releasing his magic. The bulk of the examinees fell to their knees at this. I just released the hold I had on my magic and the rest of the examinees fell to their face. The meathead smirked and put a cigarette in his mouth. “I like you kid. Show me something good, and I might let you join my crew.”, he said while putting on a robe that I quickly identified as the Black Bulls robe. “Captain! What’s the matter? I felt your magic.”, called another while running toward the now identified Captain. I quickly gained full control of my magic and blushed at my now apparent blunder. “Captain?”, I ask with a squeaky voice. “Sorry sir! Please excuse my ignorance!”, I yelled while bowing to my future superior officer. He just walked away. “Bakasta! What did you do to a Captain pissed at you so soon!”, I yelled. “It was an accident!”, he countered. “Boy did you look foolish, basically challenging a Captain. What would Sister Lily say?”, he teased. Just then the rest of the Captains appeared. All nine in their own unique brilliance. There was a small speech given by the Captain of the Golden Dawn and the Test had commenced. Starting with broom flying. The day was filled with rigorous test to see what we could do. It was painful to have to watch my brother basically fail at every turn, especially cause I know that he’s capable of greatness. The sun had started setting and and we were at the final test of the day, which was simply a fight. I saw a guy approach Asta and ask if he would be his fight partner. I smiled because I knew Asta would shine here. And he did. His anti magic sword cut right through Seke’s magic and incapacitated him. It was very quick. Yuno’s match was nothing to sneeze at either, but soon enough there were no more people to fight. I was the last one and no one was willing to fight me. My plight was met with silence. Then the Captain of the Black Bulls said he would test my fighting skills and so it began. The Captain wouldn’t use his grimoire and that really made me angry. I pulled a sword from my Four leaf, a katana, and pointed it to Yami. “Take me seriously!”, I yelled and our fight started. Unlike my brother, I studied sword art before we left. I was far from an expert but I did get him to use his grimoire. He ended up pulling out a katana of his own. Our swords would meet and there would be sparks. To most of the people around us it seemed like we were teleporting, just a testament to the speeds we were moving at. Yuno and Asta were stupefied. I’d never showed this level of skill or magic. The fight continued like that for a few moments, until Yami got a cut on me. I used firefly dandelion field recovery magic to heal and kept going, this time adjusting my stance. “Scatter Senbonzakura.”, I said while dropping my sword. Giant swords composed entirely of cherry blossom petals rose from the ground. Yami stood there for a second before stopping the match and declaring me the winner. I recalled my sword and became aware of how quiet it was. I just walked back to my carpet and waited for the results with rest of the examinees. One by one a number would be called and they would either be asked to join a squad or asked to leave. Yuno was first of the three of us. He was asked to join by all squads I cheered loudly, mainly to embarrass my little brother, and was rewarded with a blush. Yuno joined the Golden Dawn. Then went Asta, who at first, wasn’t asked to join any squad. I was heart broken for my little bro. Then Captain Yami intervened and eventually took Asta. Then I was called I steered my carpet to the center of the arena. I was also asked by all squads to join. As I look up at the nine Captains, one in particular caught my attention. He had fiery red hair that struck something in me and before I knew what I was saying I had made a decision. “Crimson Lion!”, I announced with an atomic blush, and floated away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Crimson Lions Base_ **

 

**** “Leopold, show our new recruit, Harry, to his new living quarters and tell him about his new duties.”, Captain Fueguleon demanded of a boy that was maybe a little younger than me. “Sure brother.”, he responded. “Come with me.”, he told me politely. We started towards our destination. Along the way he started tell me the basic requirements of a Magic Knight. Once we got to a door he turned to me and said, “By the way, your match with Captain Yami was awesome. How are you so strong already.” I blushed but didn’t let it keep me from speaking. “Thanks, it was nothing really. I just wish he didn’t have to hold back on me. I’ll just have to get stronger and challenge him again sometime.”, I said while scratching the back of my head. “It was still a great fight. We should train together sometime, although I don’t think I have as much experience as you do.”, he said with a cheery smile. “You give me to much credit, really. I’m not that good with a sword. I only just started learning to use it. Compared to Captain Yami, I was just swing a sword around with no rhyme or rhythm. I’m much better with my  _ Rose Whip _ , but if you really interested in training together, I’m not one to turn down a sparring partner.”, I say. “I’m free tomorrow.”, he says. “I don’t know what my schedule is tomorrow, but if I’m free I should have my training area set by then.”, I returned. “Training area?”, he ask. I just waive him into my new living quarters. It wasn’t much, but it’s not like I’m going to complain, considering I spent the majority of my life sharing a room with six other people. “This has potential, I say while pulling a staff out of my second grimoire. I enlarge the room and started transfiguring my windows and wardrobe. When I turned to face Leopold he was staring in shock. “Wha…. How?”, “In my homeland, we don’t use grimoires to focus magic or create spells. We used foci, usually but not limited to wands, that draw magic from our magical core, through our magical pathways, and out of said foci. There was a huge war in my homeland. A usurper was killing off all those he felt shouldn’t have magic as well as any that opposed him. My parents were of those that opposed him. Then there was a prophecy that said that I would be only one with the power to stop him, but odds were that I would die in the process. In my homeland, the continuation of the Family’s magic is the most important. More important than all of our gold, more important than our knowledge of magic, and more important than the outcome of any war. My parents took everything we owned, every book and tomes in our libraries, every coin converted into gold bars, I said while pulling a gold bullion bar out, and every one of our family’s heirlooms, I said while pulling out a purified Ravenclaw’s Diadem and putting it on. They then bound it to this book, then bound it to me. When my mother died she sent me here, which is a different realm altogether, to be safe. In my homeland I would be called Hadrian James Potter-Evan King of the Olde and Royal Line Ravenclaw.”, I start to explain knowing that Captain Fuegeleon is right outside the door listening. “The magic used there is basically ritual magic that has been condensed down to foci movements and incantations. So enlarging a room is nothing. If you think that great, you’ll flip over this.”, I said while pulling a home seed from my second grimoire. I cut a deep door sized hole in the wall, with my staff and place the trunk inside. I then transfigure the lid of said trunk into a door with the Slytherin crest onto it. I then opened it to show Leopold and a now very much visible Fuegeleon the forest surrounding Slytherin Castle. “You two want a tour?”, I ask. “Two?”, Leopold ask. I just point to his brother, who is only a few feet behind him. “Leopold, it seems we need to work on situation awareness during your training session tomorrow. maybe dodging as well.”, Captain Fuegeleon announced. Leopold went pale at this announcement. I chuckled and waived them both inside. “Welcome to The Potions Cubert. One of my ancestors was a great Potions Master and Alchemist. He would get most of his ingredients from this forrest, so he called it his cubert.”, I explained. “The castle is up ahead, come on.”, I urged. “You have a castle?”, Captain Fueguleon asked. ”I have several castles, manors, mansions, strongholds, fortresses and the like. Actually, I should probably connect the flue network to Ravenclaw’s Castle in Hage and pop over.”, I said. “Floo? As in furnace?”, Leopold asked dubiously. “Yes.”, I said. We reached the front of a grand castle that put Hogwarts to shame. Slytherin Castle was built into the side of a mountain in Asia near one of my mines. The landscape and natural rock formation were beautiful, and their beaty only made the castle more beautiful. “Welcome to Slytherin Castle. This castle is over 1200 years old and sits on top one of the most powerful ley lines in the world. Magical creatures are drawn here because of it. Let’s go in.”, I prompt. “Members of the Slytherin family are most famous for their ability to speak to snakes. It’s called Parseltongue. It is the only way for a person to use parselmagic, which is mainly healing with some defensive magic. Parselmagic is very sought after because no matter how bad the injury or illness, can be healed or cured as long they’re alive. Organs and limbs can even be regrown. Parselmagic is my strong suit. Come, here’s the floo.”, I said guiding towards the fire place. A take a huge fist full of floo powder and began to speak the incantation that would connect this flue to my newly built network of flues. Immediately red fire sprung up and flashes between blue and orange until it became a green mixture of the two. The green flames stayed a couple minutes after the incantation was finished, when extinguished itself. “Okay, how about a short visit to Hage?”, I ask the obviously shaken brothers. “Hu...how?”, Leopold ask, skeptical of my suggestion. “Yeah. Just take a pinch of powder, throw it in the floo and say “Ravenclaw Castle”, loudly and clearly. Don’t mumble or stutter. I’ll go first if you like.”, I offer. They both nod and unison. I take a pinch of powder and step into the flue. “Ravenclaw Castle!”, I yell and was gone in a flash of green flames. I stepped out of the flue in the receiving room of the castle. Sister Lily, who had just been passing by saw me and rush in. “Harry!”, she yelled notifying the other occupants of the castle. Soon multiple foot falls heard, some from children and some from a few of the homeless adults from the village. While I was hugging Sister Lily, the Vermillion siblings stumbled through the floo. “Oh my. Who are they, Harry.”, Lily asked as the castle occupants finally got to the receiving room. “Oh Sister, These are Leopold and Fuegeloen Vermillion. Fuegeleon is the captain of the Crimson Lions. Leopold is his younger brother and fellow Magic Knight from the Crimson Lions.”, I said making the two blush. “I was going to connect the floo and thought it would be nice to bring them along,”, I explained. “Has diner been served yet?”, I ask. “I could eat.” I say. “What about you two? You hungry?”, I ask and coincidentally get grumbles from their bellies. “Yeah, they’re hungry.”, I say. They both blush and smile.My family started to leave the room while my fellow Magic Knights and I stay back for a bit. “Yo two don’t have to be so stiff. This may be a castle, but you aren’t surrounded by all those stuffy nobles and royals.”, I say. “We’re those stuffy nobles you know?”, Leopold says with a bit of offence to his voice. “Yeah, but you aren’t like the nobles I met and had to deal with. Now come on. If you’re good I’ll get us back to the capital in an amazing way.”, I baite. “How? Aren’t we just going through the floo again?”, Leopold ask. “We could go through the floo, or we could ride a dragon.”, I say letting that hang in the air. “A dragon!”, Fuegeleon shouts. I nod and lead them to the informal dining area. The three of us sit and food immediately appear in front of us. “Whoa!”, Leopold yells while jumping out of his seat. “What? But how?”, he questions. I smile and call, “Tulip!”. A small pop signafied her arrival and a yelp from both brothers signafied that she startled them. “What is that!”, Fuegeloen demanded sternly. “Tulip, is an Elf. A House Elf to be specific. Their race cooks and clean for their bonded masters.”, I explain. “So they’re slaves? You know slavery is illegal? We’ll have to arrest you if” “It’s not slavery. A long time ago their race became sick. They used be able to connect to the earth and use its power, but their connection was cut by this ailment. One day one of their kind accidentally bonded with a wizard. The wizard meant to cut the connection immediately,  but the Elf begged him not to. The Elf got better after the bonding and could use magic again. Since then Elves have worked for families in exchange for magic that the bond offers.”, I explain. “It’s not slavery. It’s symbiosis.”, I conclude. “Now sit. Eat your food. Don’t want to offend Tulip. I’m sure she worked hard on it.”, I finish while taking a bite of my prime rib. It was uncomfortably quiet after that. It was clear why to. I was going to break the silence but Leopold beat me to it. “Why? Why all of this? Why tell us? Why show us?”, he ask. Fuegeleon just sat listening while eat his food. “Because it would have been easier to tell you then to keep it a secret and eventually lead you all to think I’m a traitor or spy. If I started using strange magic and randomly disappearing, it would lead to paranoia. Think of this like a report Captain. I do assume your going to tell your superior about this. No reason for you to give him wild theories or suggestions.”, I relent while taking a sip of my wine. “You said you were royalty? Yes?”, Fuegeloen ask. I nod. “Would you maybe be interested in a marriage with a noble of these lands in order to cement your own place here?” he ask abruptly. I nearly choke on my carrots. “Marriage?”, I ask. He nods. His brother looks kinda stiff. “To whom?”, I ask while placing my silverware and napkin over my plate. “Because that may be a problem. In my homeland, gender isn’t a factor in marriages. I’m what’s known as a barer. I can become pregnant and carry children to term. I can’t have children any other way either. Unless I blood adopt.”, I explain. The captain just smile. “I was only asking if you were interested. We can worry about the “who” if we get that far.” he replies. “I wasn’t aware that same gender marriages were legal, much less coupling. That’s why I had my heart set on adopting. If their even a slim chance that I can birth my own child, I’ll take it. The father does matter though.”, I said quietly to myself. “rry! Harry! Harry!” Leopold yelled finally getting my attention. “It’s getting late and you still haven't showed us the village.”, he said. “Oh right.”, I said down the rest of my wine. “Let’s go.” I say guiding them through the entry hall and out of the castle. “Stand back.” I demand and they comply. I then started to transform into my animagus for which is one of the things I worked on before the Magic Knights Exam. My form started to grow and swell. My skin became scally, my back rigid and my face long. Wing like protrusions sprout from my back and a long rigid spiked tail extended from my spine. An Earth shattering roar ripped through the air as I had taken my animal form, which I inherited from the Drocae family. I turned my head to look at, the now small, Captain and Magic Knight Lieutenant. Both had their grimoires out, obviously expecting me to attack. I lay my snout to the ground two feet from where they’re standing and blow smoke from my nostrils at them. “You two getting on or what?”, I say in my deep dragon voice. “Harry?”, Leopold ask. “Who did you expect. Now up get there and hold on tight. Don’t want you falling off do we?”, I prompt and they obeyed. “One view of the new and improved Hage then straight to headquarters.”, I say while taking off, much to Leopold’s enjoyment. “This is amazing. Much faster than a broom, and the village seems so bright. Can we  **really** visit on our day off sometime?”, he ask me, stressing the really. “Are you asking me out on a date?”, I ask teasing him.  I turn my head a bit to see Leopold blushing and Fuegeleon behind scowling. I continue to focus on getting us home, which took maybe twenty minutes. When we landed we were immediately surrounded by more Crimson Lions, assuming that I was a monster attacking them, but the sight of the Vermillion brothers assuage their worries. Once I transformed back the Knights that saw looked at me with obvious fear. Fuegeleon started talking with a woman that had hair like his. If I was a betting man I would bet that she was his sister or something, I would later learn that she was his Mother. Leopold took me back to my quarters, where we made training plans before bidding each other a good night. “Long day.”, I say while removing my robe and outer clothes. “Aster!”, I call. A pop and quiet “Yes, Master?”, signafied her arrival. “Will you set out my clothes for tomorrow and make sure I get porridge for breakfast?”, I ask. “Of course, Master.”, she says and pop away. and that’s the last thing I hear before falling asleep.” 

  
  
The next morning was met with the usual running, stretching,and meditation. I was in the process of doing my occlumency exercises, when I felt someone shaking my body. “What’s wrong with him?”, a slightly panicked voice asked. A more panicked voice replied, “I don’t know. He was just like this and wouldn’t answer me!”. “Well calm down, this might be one of those weird magic things that he’s capable of like yesterday.” another voice said. “Can I help you?”, I ask the two strangers in my room. “Goodness he’s okay. I was panicking you know!”, said the friendly woman in the Crimson Lion robe. “I’m fine. Just meditation.”, I assure. “Well Captain requested your presence. He’s with the wizard king down the hall.” explains the male voice. “Why the Wizard King would waste his time with a commoner like you? I’ll never know.”, said the same voice. “What did you just say to me?!”, I yelled while releasing my magic into the atmosphere. “You heard me, Peasant.”, he countered. I summoned my grimoire at this and drew my whip. “I dare you say it again.”, I said with a deadly edge to my voice. “Hey, Hey! Let’s not get violent.”, said the woman. “You still need to answer the Captains summon.”, she stated. I glared at the man again and walked off. “Nothing but an extra anyway. Might not even be mentioned anymore in the story.”, I say. “Way to break the fourth wall.”, Leopold says running up behind me. “Oh, hey. How are you?”, I ask my new friend. “Great. I have to go meet Big Brother and the Wizard King.”, he explains. “Oh? Then we can go together. I’m heading there to. Kinda nervous though. Have you ever met him, the Wizard King I mean.”, I say, exposing my inner fanboy. “Yeah I have. He’s kind of a nerd. Really into learning everything he can about magic.”, he says. “He sounds so cool”, I yell with stars in my eyes. “Oh you’re one of those kids?”, he lamanted. “What? Smarts are cool.”, I say with sincerity and innocence. “Yeah.”, he says producing a large sweat drop. As we approached the door we could make out three different voices. “Are you sure he’s not a threat?”, asked a voice, who we could now see belong two a short blue haired man. “It is my belief that he wouldn’t do anything to put them Kingdom or its people He may even be the start of a revolution of sorts. His strange magic has real potential.”, I hear Captain Fuegeleon say. “Why thank you, Captain. I do assume you are talking about me. And i have to say if what I read about from my family’s grimoire is anything to go by, then yes, I could help change things in the Clover Kingdom.”, I say gaining the attention. “You must be Hadrian. I have heard a lot about you.” a handsome, tall, middle aged blonde man say. “I must say I am quite excited to learn about this new magic of yours.”, he says with a jovial demeanor. “Told you.”, Leopold whispered to me. “Harry, may I introduce to you, Julian Novachrono, The Wizard King.”, Fuegeleon says getting my attention. “Really?”, I question with stars in my eyes. “It’s an honor to meet you Sir. I’m Hadrian James Potter-Evans. I’m from a different dimension and I’m so glad this place is my new home.”, I say with boundless enthusiasm. “Well, that’s all interesting.”, he lamented. “Sir? Why do you feel like a time turner?”, I ask in genuine interest. “Time turner?”, he ask. I’m not proud that it took it a while to realize that they didn’t know what I was talking about. “A time turner is a magical device that displaces your present body to another time. It basically allows you to go back in time. You, or should I say your magic feels awfully similar to one of these. Sorry if I’m being to intrusive Sir, I’m just a curious person.”, I say. The Wizard King looks at me and says, “It’s no problem. And call me Julian. And I might feel that way because my magic deals directly with the manipulation of time. I must ask, how did you come across such a device?”, he ask. “I used it to train.”, I answer. “My training facility is a time dilation zone. Everything inside is four times faster than everything outside, in theory I could get four hours of training in the zone over the course of one hour outside, so I kinda got used to feeling the distorting of time. I used a time turner to maximize my training by going back in time at the end of every day four times. I would spend a whole day doing combat training, go back in time and spend the next day doing something else. Then go back in time and do something else, then go back in time to spend time with my family and rest.”, I explain. “During the last 6 months I was living 56 hour days and am technically 19 not 17.”, I explain. “Didn’t you get your grimoire at 15?”, Leopold ask. “No.”, I answered. “When my body was 15 my magic was still reading as 14. When I got to this world it's magic sort of either stalled or reset my magic. Basically my magic was reborn upon getting here, although my body and mind were already one year old and a few months.”, I continue. “So, to conclude. My body and mind are 19 and my magic is 18.”, I finish. The rest of the occupants in the room were either barely holding on to what I said or completely confused, all except Julius. I could tell he completely understood. “Excellent! You’ll make a fine addition to the Magic Knights. I wish I could have seen your fight with Captain Yami. I heard about it but those were just stories and all different.” Julius says. “It’s like ou know I’ll have a way of showing.”, I say with a raised eyebrow. “Do you have a way of showing me?”, Julius ask. “Yes.”, I say plainly. “Aster!”, I call. “Bring me my projecting pensieve!”, I shout without her actually coming to me. And when she appeared she was holding the pensieve. “What is that!”, the blue haired man shouted. “She is an Elf. A House Elf to be specific.”, Leopold says smugly for some reason. “Apparently the are servants, they cook, cleans and do a whole assortment of manual labor so that they may stay bonded with the person or family they are bonded to. Without the bond, they’ll die.”, Fuegeleon finishes. “Anyway. Did you want to see the fight or not.”, I say while pulling the memory from my head. “What is that?”, Julius ask. “It’s a memory. You place the memory in this device and it not only shows you the memory in a way that project the whole memory without you having to go through it in your head and maybe missing BBC something.”, I say while playing the memory. Once it ended Fuegeleon ask, “Why didn’t anyone want to fight you?”. “Well before the start of the exam, there was an altercation between my brother and Captain Yami. At the time I didn’t know he was a Captain, much less a Magic Knight so…. I’ll just show you.”, I relent while placing a new memory in the pensieve. The new memory made Leopold and Julius laugh. “You called Captain Yami a meathead!”, Leopold said, starting a whole new roll of laughter from he and Julius. “The kid with no magic is your brother?”, ask Fuegeleon. “And the other four leaf grimoire holder.”, I say. “Other?, ask Julius. “Yeah. We both have one.”, I say while holding my grimoire.  “How did we miss that?”, Leopold ask. “My brother kinda stole the show.”, I explain. “May I?, ask Julius reaching for my grimoire. I just hand it over. “Amazing!”, he says speedily reading through my grimoire. “No fair. You can use your magic to read at super speeds.”, I pout. Leopold blushes for some reason and I notice Fuegeleon’s pants raise up a bit. “Well, you can spend 24 hours only reading and still get things done. I have to do my reading at “super speeds” as you call it in order to keep Mr. You have a schedule to keep, off my back.”, he say while subtly pointing at the seething blue haired guy behind him. “So that’s your name.”, I say being genuine “Nice to meet you Mr. You have a schedule to keep.”, I say getting another laugh from Leopold and Julius. A vain on Mr. Schedule’s head pulse and I can tell he’s angry about something. “That’s not my name!”, he explodes. “It’s Marx Francois. You can call me Marx.”, he relent “And this has all been interesting but we actually do have a schedule to keep, Sir.”, Marx finish. “Bu… But the magic. We haven’t learned anything about the magic.”, he says in a way that reminds me of a kid being denied candy. “Aster! Bring me a copy of every book apart of the Hogwarts curriculum 50 years ago and a copy of the full set of Magica de Encyclopedia. Oh and a Latin to English dictionary.”, I demand. With a pop Aster appeared with all that was asked of her. “Thank you.”, I say taking the stack of books from her. She curtsy and pops away. “Here you are Julius. These are the building blocks of the magic from my old world. This is what you came for? Right?”, I offer, much to his delight and Marx’s annoyance. “Yes yes. Now can we go? Despite your magic, time is not on our side Sir.”, Ask Marx. “Okay Okay, we can go. Thanks Harry. I’ll contact you if I have questions or want to bounce ideas off you.”, he announce. “You do that Julius!”, I call back to his retreating form, which I can already tell is reading from the books. “He lets you call him Julius.”, Feugeleon says in awe. “ Yeah. I knew he was awesome, but he’s way cooler than I ever imagined.”, I say with stars in my eyes. Behind me Fuegeleon looks to Leopold for answers only for Leopold to produce another giant sweat drop. “Leopold, we still up for training. My training area is up and ready to go.”, I say with enthusiasm. “Sure. Your place sounds great!,”, Leopold says with greater enthusiasm. I lead them to my room and to Slytherin Castle. “Originally I planned on doing yoga today, but since you two are joining me, I guess combat training is okay.”, I say. “Wait. What’s yoga? It sounds awesome.”, Leopold says. “Yoga is a series of stretches and poses, and is used as a form of meditation for some. I use it to remain limber and to keep my balance.”, I explain as best I can. “Yoga could be useful. Let’s try that.”, Fuegeleon suggest. Leopold nods at this suggestion. “Okay, but it can be difficult. I guess I can go easy on you two. And you’re going to need better clothes if you’re going to do yoga with me. Aster will have something for you to wear.”, I say. “We’ll all get changed and I’ll have Aster lead you out. We’ll do it on the lawn outside of headquarters.”, I say. “You two can change here.”, I say gesturing towards the guest suit across from the master suit. I go into my own room and change into my own outfit, a pair of green tight fit mens yoga legging and a match loose fit sleeveless t-shirt. I grab my yoga mat and two more mats for the brothers and disapparate away. “Aster!”, I call. a small pop was all i needed to know she was there. Please lead my guest here when they are done changing.”, I command her. “Yes. Master”, she says with a smile. “I am sure Master will woo the two might be mates with his outfit.”, she says before poppin away, much to my embarrassment. “Crazy Elves. Always trying get me married.”, I say out loud but to myself. “Who’s getting married?”, ask Leopold as he appears with Aster and his brother. “Uhh! nobody!”, I say trying to cover up my slip. ”Have a nice training session, Master. I’s hoping you get really stretched.”, say Aster as she pops away leaving me a blushing stuttering mess. “We gonna do this or what?,” ask Leopold. “Uhh.. Sure. I’m first going to lead you through what is called  _ The Sun Salutation _ then a cool down. Since this is your first time, I’m not gonna have you bend yourself into a pretzel.”, I say making myself laugh. By the end of poses, they both looked out of breath and were wheezing a little. “You were supposed to breathe. Why weren’t you breathing?!”, I yelled. “We’ll remember next time.”, Leopold promise. “Okay”, I said a bit exasperated. “Let’s just cool down. I want you to sit in you’re most comfortable position and follow my instructions.”, I commanded. “Okay. Breath in. Breath out. Deep breaths. In with the good and out with the bad. Focus on my voice and your breathing. Nothing else in the world matters. In and out. Focus inward. Reach inward to your own magic. Reach towards the source of it. Don’t forget to breath. There should be a ball. A ball of light. If you see it, or feel it, reach out to it. Bathe yourself in it. Become one with it.”, I could tell that Feugeleon was having an easier time with is than Leopold, he has had his magic for thirty years, he has to be a bit more trusting of it. “It’s okay if you don’t get it right away. this takes years to master. Fuegeleon, you have it. Now that  you have it just focus on breathing and becoming one with it. Leopold your close. I can feel you starting to make a connection. You don’t have to be so bashful. This is your magic. It has been with you since you were conceived. It’s as much apart of you as your right hand or grimoire. It’ll never hurt you. Just have faith in it.”, I coach Leopold. “That’s it.”, I say feeling him accept the new feeling. “Now breath. Focus on my voice. You are to stay exactly as you are, but when I count to three, you’ll open your eyes and see as your magic does. One… Two… Three.”, and just like that they open their eyes. “How do you feel?”, I ask. “Lighter.”, they say together. How does everything look?, I ask. “Brighter”, Fuegeleon says. “But darker”, Leopold adds. “Beautiful.”, they say together. “Magic sees magic and what you are seeing is the magic and lack of magic in all things around you. Magic interacts with different things differently. It creates different shades and colors. There's contrast and texture. It brings a whole new dimension to the world, doesn’t it.”, I ask. “Yes.”, they both simply say. “Okay. It’s about time for diner, so why don’t we go get cleaned up.”, I announced. “What!?”, they both shout. “How is it so late. It wasn’t even noon when we started.”, Leopold demands. “Well time moves differently in your mind and soul scape. This one of the reasons I could spend days if not weeks on end meditating. This is nothing though, wait until I start to teach you about animagus transformations. Finding your inner animal takes just as long as finding and connecting with your core, if not longer. Some animals can be playful and some may make you prove that you deserve their power. Some may just accept you.”, I say. “Anyway, I have a special bath house with special healing properties. Would you two like to join me?”, I ask. “Sure!”, Leopold said jumping at the opportunity. “I would love to, but there’s a bunch of stuff I have to do before the day is over . Sorry but maybe next time.”, said our Captain. I pouted but relented. “Okay.”, I say. In the back of my mind, in the very back, I just want to see him naked. I wanted to see Leopold naked to. These two just bring that out of me. Let’s go Leo.”, I say before I can censor myself.”Leo huh? I like it. You call me Leo from now on.” he says with a grin. I apparate us to the bath house in Slytherin Castle. “Whoa. I’m never gonna get used to that.”, he says. I just shake my head and start to undress. “Come one Leo, I’ll do your back and you can do mine. Then we can take a soak.”, I say removing the rest of my garments. He blushes and nods while removing the rest of his clothes. Goodness he’s as big as the  stallion from the unicorn herd. I make my eyes meet his eye and sees he smirking. So he knows it too. “C..come on. Let’s wash.”, I say. I lead him over to the the sprayer and turn it on. “Here. It’s called shampoo. You use it to wash your hair.”, I say. “ Just open the cap and squirt a generous amount in your hand,but don’t get it in your eyes. It’ll burn if you do.”, I caution. “Okay.”, he say with a light blush. “You mind undoing my braid?”, he ask. “Not at all I reply. As I undo his braid I used it as an excuse to get accustomed to the rippling corded muscles running down his back and his perfect sculpted butt. It took everything in me not to get an erection. When I was done I began to take over massaging his scalp and lathering his hair in shampoo. After I deemed his hair and scalp thoroughly clean I made him rinse it out. His hair became shiny red like rubies. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. “Let me do your back now.”, I demanded taking the soap and began massaging it into his back. The first moan nearly broke my self control and every moan after was a test of my will. By the time I was done I was flustered and couldn’t take much else. “That was amazing. Now let me do you.”, he demands. He took the shampoo and started with my hair. Leo has hands of a god because it was heavenly. He rinsed the shampoo from my hair and began on my back. Definitely hands of a god. I couldn’t stop the moans that came from me. My moans must have been doing something to him because he was obviously affected. The erection he is hotdogging me with made that clear. Then his arm wrapped around my body. We didn’t move or have raunchy sex, at least not yet. We just stood there, with him embracing me. His tone athletic torso to my back. It was comfortable. His erection didn’t leave either. “I like you. It scares me how someone I barely know was able to gain my genuine affection so fast. I want you so much already and I don’t want to let you go. Please Harry? Please tell me you like me too, and I swear I will do anything and everything I can to make your life perfect. I’ll pamper you. I’ll buy you anything. I’ll even give you children. Just tell me you like, no love me as much as love you.”, Leopold begged. “Of course I love you too. You were the sole reason I choose the Crimson Lions. I saw you on the veranda with the Captains during the exams and my magic and soul sang for you. In my home world, we have this thing called Soulmate bond. It happens when two people who are absolutely perfect for each other meet. Their magic will increase the attraction you feel towards that person and exponentially by the day. It doesn’t surprise me at all that we’ve already gone this far. Hell if you wanted to bend me over here and now I would let you because I want it so bad. I want you so bad. I want you to just claim me: Body, mind, and soul. Leo, please I need you.”, I finally beg. My head falls back on his shoulder and his hands begin to roam over my body. Touching me everywhere as if mapping out his newly discovered land. “Mine!”, he growled. “Yours, Leo!”, I moan. “All yours!”, I screamed as he finally grabs my erection, which isn’t nearly as big as his. “Leo please want you so bad.”, I say. “Bend over.”, is all he says. I groan but do as he says. He then begins to open me up using his tongue and I was not ready for that. My back arches and my toes curl as I try to grip the flat slippery wall in front of me. “Oh god!”, I shout , to which he smacks my bottom eliciting a whole new set of moans. “God isn’t doing this to you. God isn’t making you feel this.”, he says licking a stripe from my perineum to my crack. “When we’re making love you pray only to me. Got that”, he says smacking my bottom again. “Yes Leo. Goodness yes My Lion!”, I say. “I think you’re opened enough, don’t you?”, he ask. “Yes! Yes Lion! Please, need you.”, I beg while also subtly cast a wandless contraception charm on myself. “Come here.”, he demands leading me over to the bath. he sits over the edge with his feet in the pool. “Ride.”, he simply orders me. “I want to see you as you do. I want you to see the face of the only man that can make you feel this good.”, he explains. I saddle his abdomen while he guides his length into me. Soon he has me fully seated over his lap and his member firmly placed in me. I was so full and hot. Then he got impatient and thrust his hips up. That little action sent my world into an explosion of pleasure. That little action ripped my first orgasm out of me. When I could finally see straight I noticed he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world. His member throbbed in me and encouraged me to move. I started with a soft and rhythmic roll of my hips. That seemed to be enough because he was soon moaning my name and forcing me to stay in one spot by placing his hands on my hips. I could feel, what I only assume was his, first orgasm being loaded into me an the twitching of his member still firmly inside me. I lean over to kiss him and am received with a kiss he quickly begins to dominate. He flipped us over so he’s on top and between my legs. “Think you got one more in you?”, he ask while making shallow thrust, hitting my prostate with each one. “Yes, Lion!”, I moan. He took that as an invitation to pull almost completely out and thrust in. A loud smack was heard do to the power of said thrust and I was in tears because the new pleasure I was receiving. Leopold was going fast and hard, reaching deeper and deeper each time, while folding me in half. All I could do was moan and receive.”Leo! Oh Leo I’m .. Oh Leo!”, I scream and moan before cumming again with a wordless shout. My anal clenching must have caused him to go over the edge, because he was soon grunting, his thrust were getting sloppy, and I could feel him filling me up even more. I groan one last time as Leo finally pulls out. He dives into a searing demanding kiss, which he dominated, not that I minded. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. Understand? You said you love me so you can’t take it back. No one can take you from me. Say it! Say it please!”, he finally begs. “Leo. Dear Heart. I’m your. No one can take me. I love you.”, I say punctuating each sentence with a kiss. “Come on. Let’s get dressed and have Aster bring us dinner. We are technically married now, so you should be able to call her her if you ever need something to.”, I explain. “Married how?”, he ask. “When soulmates couple they form a bond that can only be described as a marriage bond. If you focus, you'll feel it.”, I say. “Yeah I feel it. Kinda feels incompletely.”, he says startled by that. “It is incomplete and will be incomplete until I sleep with your brother.”, I say. “WHAT!”, he exclaim. “It’s not strange for someone as powerful as me to need two mates. You were my soulmate. Your brother is my grounding mate. You my Lion are the  _ Alpha Mate _ , my number one, and my life line. You should never be jealous of anyone.”, I say to reassure him. He made a sound that gave me the feeling that he approved then we settle back into silence.”Is it just me or do you also not feel like moving?”, I ask. “No. I feel it too.”,, he replies. “I can teleport us to a bed if you like.”, I suggest. “Please”, he states. And just like that we’re gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I don't own Harry Potter or Black Clover. I'm just a fan.

  ** _Crimson_ _Lions_ _Base_ _Two_ _Weeks_ _Later_**

 

        Since joining the Crimson Lions and being intimate with my soulmate. I have gone on five missions, all successful, gotten seven stars, and introduced many new magics to my new home. I of course made Hage the go to place for these new magical wares. In two weeks Hage had gone from being a small farming village to a large magic hub. There’s even a Magic Knights base there now.  It’s not strange to see people riding flying carpets or using a portkey instead of brooms. Even the floo access has come into fashion. It’s not strange to see a business receiving people by floo now. Medicine has taken a big turn. A lot of the terminal diseases that claimed people indiscriminately have cures or even procedures for treatment. Plans are being made for a magical school with a modified Hogwarts curriculum. Julius really seemed to like the idea of everybody knowing the basics to magic before they got their grimoires. The new curriculum now included students studying magic from age eleven to sixteen. That would give them four years of magic experience before getting their grimoires then an extra year to learn about them, with some supervision and input to make things go more smoothly. At the current moment I am working on another joint project with Julius. We had been designing an intent based ward stone that can be used to stop crime before it happened. I was in the middle of carving the runes into the diamonds that would be used as the ward stones, but it was time for me to stop for the day. If I didn’t I would be late to the promotion ceremony. It really came as a surprise when I learned that I was getting a promotion. But as Julius said when he informed me of the promotion, I have an unparalleled mind and mastery of magic. I honestly think it has something to do with my Flower Golem Army. It’s a spell I created by mixing the magic from both my grimoires while in a battle when we were outnumbered. I portkeyed to the capital and ran smack dab into Asta. “Ouch. Watch it will you.”, I heard a voice. “Right back at you.”, I said without looking up to the voice. “Big Brother?”, I heard the voice say, which made me look up. “Asta!”, I shout in joy. “Oh it’s so good to see you Little Brother.”, I say while hugging him. “And who is this?”, I say looking towards the silvered haired beauty. “Oh. This is Noelle Silver. She’s a Black Bull like me.”, Asta says proudly. “Hadrian Potter, nice to meet you.”, I say while kissing her hand. “Are you the Hadrian Potter? The one who earned his status as a Noble and is set to marry the younger Vermillion heir?”, she asked. I nod, which prompts her squealing. “Bakasta! You didn’t say that your oldest brother was Hadrian Potter! He amazing!”, she shouts. “Wait, Big Brother. Your getting married. That’s so cool, what’s her name?”, he ask in typical Asta fashion. “His name.”, said a familiar stoic voice of my younger brother. “Yuno too! Oh this means you both get to be here to see my promotion ceremony. Wait, why are you in the capital?”, I finally ask. “We need to report to the Wizard King about our last mission.”, Asta says proudly. “Oh really, I was just on my way to find Julius myself, we can go together.”, I say. “Such disrespect!”, shouts a blue haired man wearing glasses. “To refer to the Wizard King in such a blase` manor. Have you no respect for your superior officers?”, he continues. “Who are you Lord Four Eyes?”, I ask, which gets a snigger from Asta, a twitching lip from Yuno trying and failing to not smile, and a large sweat drop from the two noble woman. “You brat!”, he yells which goes ignored. “I really need to get to the ceremony. You guys coming, I’ll drop you off at Julius’ office on the way.”, I say while taking out my carpet. “Wow, this is one of those new flying carpets. I want to get one but I never have the opportunity to get to Hage. They’re supposed to be easier to fly then a broom and it would be so convenient to have one.”, said Noelle while getting the carpet. “I guess since your my little brother’s girlfriend I could get you one.”, I say. They both blush and shout,”We’re not together!”, much to the amusement of everyone. “Besides, you know I’m going to marry Sister Lily.”, Asta states with finality, which was met with awkward silence. “Asta. I kinda been meaning to talk to you about that. You see, Sister Lily can’t marry you.”, I say. “Not you too, Big Brother.”, he begs. “Asta, hear me out. Sister Lily made an oath not to marry anyone ever. She made this oath to herself, to her peers, and to God. Would you really make Sister Lily break that Oath?”, I ask while steering my carpet. “You don’t have to answer now, but think about how you would feel if you were made to give up on your dream of being the Wizard King, It is a very similar predicament.”, I say while stopping my carpet. “Here you are. Julius should be here somewhere. I have to go though so be good kids.”, I say zooming off as the last person steps off. I make it to the meeting hall where I see Leopold and Fuegoleon. I put my carpet away and stand with them. “Hi.”, I say to them and getting a smile in return. We wait for another ten minutes before Julius comes in with my brothers and their comrades. Soon enough all the promotions are given and were all eating a feast to celebrate. I was very much surprised to be promoted to Senior Magic Knight, but Julius was adamant that I deserved it. During the meal I chose to ignore the ball of cotton that floated from my brother’s shirt and travel under the table, as well as the tiny hand that came out and took some food every once in a while. I just though it was adorable. The relative peace was disturbed by Noelle’s siblings bullying her. I release a bit of magic and things were gearing to return to relative silence until Asta saw fit to also defend Noelle. Which led to the majority of the knights here ganging up on him and insulting him for not having any magic and being a commoner. I remained silent during the whole exchange, until Asta got trapped by someone that specializes in Rock Creation magic. “That’s enough, from all of you.”, I say getting everyone’s attention. “Oh. And what makes you think that you’re any different from him. Just because you’re some upstart with a bit of magic doesn’t make you special.”, said one of the Silver sibling, much to the amusement of other nobles in the vicinity. I look to my younger brother and and gather magic into my index finger and point it to my brother, still trapped, only to release it in a beam of pure destructive magic. The beam freed my brother,  showed how powerful I was and showed my exemplary control. I guess I understand how I got my rank. “You don’t have a leg to stand on. You inherited your title, I earned mine. Come here Asta you too Yuno.”, I said switching gears. I take out the needed materials to do the blood adoption ritual. I instruct them on what to do, and soon enough all three of us are gulping down a golden potion that has all of our blood in it. “I, Hadrian James Potter-Evans, King of the Royal House Ravenclaw, Duke of House Slytherin, Dragon of House Drocae, Heir of Morgana Le Fay, Greatest Dark Lady, and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House Potter take you Yuno and Asta as my brother in Blood, Magic, and Spirit. So mote it be.”, I say. “I, Asta of no family or name, take you Hadrian James Potter-Evans and Yuno as my brothers in Blood, Magic, and Spirit. So mote it be.”, Asta continues. “I Yuno of no family or name, take you Asta and you Hadrian James Potter-Evans as my brothers in Blood, Magic, and Spirit. So mote it be.”, Yuno finishes. Soon there’s a flash of golden light surrounding the three of us and just like that they are my brothers. “Now they both have the blood of a Noble in them and could match an”, I was cut off by a book exploding into existence. “A grimoire?”, was the general consensus. Then I noticed that Asta was still glowing. I focus on him and see that there was a shell of some sort surrounding him, but said shell was beginning to crack and fall away. The now apparent magical presence was dense and heavy. It felt like it could devour me in an instant. All the light surrounding Asta was being absorbed. Then the book settled in front of Asta. He grabbed the book, cementing the bonding and obliterating the shell. At closer look I was able to see that Asta too had gotten a Four Leaf Grimoire. Asta’s old grimoire regurgitated two swords, then disappeared. The two swords then went into Asta’s new Grimoire. “What?”, I asked myself. “What’s going on in here?”, asked the now present Leopold. “Who’s releasing all that magic?”, he asked. No one had a clue of what to say or what just happened, but I had a hypothesis. “That’s what we would like to know.”, said the also now present Captain of the Silver Eagles. “I have a theory.”, I say gaining everyone attention. “I believe Asta always had magic, but his magic was being hidden and he was being cut of from using it. There seemed to be a shell of some sorts surrounding him, but said shell started to crack after the blood adoption. Maybe the magic from the adoption partnered with my family Magik was enough to break the shell. Once the shell was broken Asta received the Grimoire he would have gotten almost seven months ago. That in itself means that Asta was still under the effects of the ritual that partners people with their grimoires, which explains the heavy magical presence added with Asta own, what I believe to be, dark magic.”, I say. “Congratulations, by the way.”, I finish. I would have gone deeper into the subject if someone didn’t run in and say that the Capital was under attack. Asta instantly drew his swords and began to run, not waiting for anyone to make plans. I sigh and run after him. “Where are you going, Harry?”, Leopold asked. “I have to go after him. He just got a new grimoire and has no magic experience. He’ll get himself killed.”, I remind them. “Don’t worry. There’s three Captains among you,  if you can’t come up with a plan of attack, then all of your positions need to be reevaluated.”, I say dawning my Rose Regalia Amour, sprouting rose large rose petals for wings and flying off. When I get out I notice, what I read to be, inferi attacking. I can’t use Fiend Fire because there are still civilians out. Using my grimoire I cast the spell Magic Leaching Weeds and keep moving. “Asta!”, I call, while casting the odd spell here and there. “This is taking to long.”, I say to myself. “Flower Creation: Sunflower Light Projection Map.”, I intone. A small sunflower sprout from my wrist giving me a layout of the entire capital plus the names and positions. I immediately find Asta and fly to his location. Along the way I pass a smirking women wearing a black dress. For a second I meet her eyes and knew I would later regret not stopping to take her out but I keep moving. “Asta!”, I call noticing that he’s protecting a little girl from what I assume is the man who created all these inferi. “Flower Creation: Orchid Transporter.”, I intone and the girl is swallowed by a flower. I know she might’ve been a bit panicked by it, but it was for the best. She was transported to the safety point for situation like this. I land and am immediately ask if I was the one who sent the girl away by Asta, who let his guard down. “Yes!”, I say using my Rose Whip to defend my brother from the the inferi using lightning magic. I take it that he’s the source of our current inferi infestation.”, I deduce. “Yeah.”, Asta insures me. “Good, and I take it all of those inferi over there were taken care of.”, I ask although I sensed one live body in the pile. Asta nods while using his swords to defend from a flash of lightning. “Good. I’ll use these bodies as fertilizer.”, I say taking out my staff. I conjure giant earthworms that go about devouring the bodies. Soon a portal opens and a person dressed like an inferi lands on the roof of a building. “Nice of you to joins us pretender.”, I say while finally getting my whip around the lightning emitting inferi. With a flick the body is shredded. “Your so cool Big Brother!”, Asta shouts with stars in his eyes.”Not the time Asta.”, I say trying make him take the situation seriously. “Harry, are you okay here.”, Leopold says coming from behind me. “I’m doing okay”, I say directing my worms to the transportation magic user and facing the newest inferi, which used muddy water magic. “Could use a bit of help.”, I say and faster than I could think the inferi was being taken care of by Leo. The man summons another inferi, but this one doesn’t immediately go on the attack but instead created a barrier. “Not my kind of battle.”, I say to myself. “I’ll take care of this one.“, say Fuegoleon coming from behind me. “Asta, pay attention to Captain Fuegoleon. You could learn something from him.”, I say focusing all my attention on the tricky transportation mage. What is your purpose for attacking here today?!”, I demand. Normally I would use Legilimency to rip the knowledge from their heads but I’m not in the proper mindset to do so. He remains silent. Quicker than I could react he opens a portal directly under Fuegoleon sending him away. “What did you do? Where did you send him?!”, I demand. I soon notice that Asta, Leo, and Noelle are surrounded by more oppositions and I can’t feel the other Magic Knights in the city. I almost panic, thinking that they might have gotten Yuno too,  but I see Yuno flying and confronting the women on her broom. I was going to try and deal with the new threats that had appeared but another portal opened and the barely moving catatonic body of Captain Fuegoleon popped out. The world around me darkened and I could only focus on my dead or dying grounding mate. I wasn’t so far gone that I didn’t notice that part of his grimoire was burning away. “I still have time.”, I say to myself. I move to him and see that his arm is also missing. “Flower Creation: Healing Bed of Posies.”, I intone then begin to focus on the battle around me. I see asta battling alongside Leo. They were about to take on a wind magic user but were both impaled on long beams of condensed wind. “Shit.“, I say while conjuring two more healing beds. “What’s this? A healer and a fighter. Oh I just have to study you. I need to cut you open and experiment on you.”, Said a very manic female voice. She conjures a salamander made of slime then inject it with a large syringe. “Damn, I’m running out of magic. I can’t even keep my worms around.”, I say to myself. I take out my Cherry Blossom Sword in order to defend myself until help arrives. “I knew I should’ve summoned my Flower Golem Army when I had the magic to do it.”, I say going into a loose stand. Before I can even defend myself I’m trapped and I can’t get out. Before I’m taken away I see Asta and Leopold banging away at the the white barrier I created to help heal them.

 

 

**_ The Middle of Nowhere _ **

 

 

“You know you’re not going to be able to keep him. Just kill him.” The wind magic user demands. “Oh but I wanted to keep him to bad, at least I got some great samples from him.”, the manic scieriset says. Just as the were about to kill me, they were confronted by someone I was relieved to see. “Now what do we have here?”, asked Julius. “My good friend, Harry, do you happen to need assistance?, I couldn’t speak but my eyes said everything. Their battle was quick. Julius used time like it was on his side. It was heavily one sided and the opposition was quickly detained. I was coughing and trying to catch my breath. Julius put his hand out to help me up, which I willingly receive. Then there was a flash of light. There stood another mage who looked ready to attack. Everything happened to quickly for me to even think of offering assistance. “Is this really the difference in our power and abilities?, I asked myself seeing Julius’ fight with this new person. In the end, three of the mages got away along with the light magic user. I don’t have enough magic to keep going on it was taking everything I had to stay conscious. “Aster, Pepper up Potion! Now!”, I shouted which got me a pop. I quickly downed the potion and felt my reserves slowly refilling. “Let’s get back to the capital.”,Julius said taking my shoulder and using his magic to get us there quickly. Upon arrival I received a punch to the head from a crying Leopold. “How could you let them take you!”, he shouted. “You didn’t even let me help you. You just trapped me in a barrier and got trapped. What would I have done if you didn’t make it back. Did you even ask yourself how I would’ve felt for my last moments if you had died. How could you be so selfish!”, he scolded me in front of the present Magic Knights and Wizard King. “I’m sorry Leo.”, I say quietly moving over to a still injured, but not critical Fuegoleon. “That’s it? Your sorry! Do you honestly think that’s what I want to hear?!”, he yells. “Not now Leo.”, I say in a low voice only he can hear. I start to use parselmagic to fix Fuegoleons other injuries before I can regrow his arm. “Yes now!”, you are going to explain yourself to me. I ignore him, not out of spite but because I could only speak in snake language while I heal Fuegoleon. “Stop ignoring me!”, he demands. “Hey! Just give him a break. I’m pretty mad at him right now too, he did the same thing to me too. But you need to realize that he’s on his last leg and trying to help your brother while he’s able.”, Asta defended in a surprisingly rational voice. “This isn’t over Hadrian! You will explain your actions.”, Leopold stated. The surrounding Magic Knights and Wizard King wouldn’t dare make a sound. I soon finish with Fuegoleon’s minor injuries and move on to his arm or lack of arm. The area takes on an orange glow and a fully formed arm shoots out of the remaining upper arm. The once catatonic Captain shot up from the pain and shock of having his arm regrown. With that all of his injuries are finish and I’m depleted. I begin to stand with the rest of my fellow knights but faint as quickly as I rise.

 

**_Two Days Later_**   

 

 

    I wake up to the smell of my special super secret Honeysuckle cannabis tea. Before I even open my eyes to see exactly who it is drinking my special tea, I say “Leopold. If you’re drinking my tea again after you ate all my snacks last time, you will be punished.” The person drinking said tea chuckled and assured me it wasn’t Leo. “Don’t worry my friend. Young Leopold isn’t drinking this delightful tea.”, Julius assured me. “Good. I love him, but he can not handle his cannabis.”, I say calming down a bit. “How is everything?”, I ask. “Nobody died, but the barrier team was either kidnapped or deserted their post. Investigations are still underway. We tried interrogating the people we have captured but we haven’t been able to get anything from them. they seem to have some protective magic in their head.”, he informs me. “You mean like Occlumency?”, I ask. “No. It’s nothing they did to themselves. I was done through outside influences.”, he explains. “Why not have Asta have a go at them with his Anti-magic swords. It could break the protection and allow us to get the knowledge we want.”, I say while finally opening my eyes. “That’s an interesting theory. We’ll be sure to get him in to try it as soon as his vacation is over. He’s been going almost non-stop since he became a knight. He’s almost as bad as you. By the way, your eyes are different.”, he informs me. “Yeah that happens after you use Parselmagic. You have to become part naga or embrace the naga blood you have. I was already part naga all I had to do was embrace my naga lineage. I should have dark scales under my eyes. do I?”, I ask. He nods and sips his tea. “How long have I been out?”, I ask. “Two days.”, he states. “Anything I miss?”, I ask.”Asta was promoted to Intermediate Knight Third Class and Yuno was promoted to First Class.”, Julius says with a smile. I grin at my brother’s achievement. “I should send them some gifts for their achievements. I’m glad they were able to get so far. I just know one of them will be the Wizard King one day.”, I say in adoration. “Why haven’t I even hear you say you want to be the Wizard King?”, Julius ask. “Hmm. I don’t know. I guess I just never wanted to be the Wizard King. I guess all I ever wanted was family. Now that I have it my only goal is to see them happy and healthy. Besides. I don’t want Asta, Yuno, or Leopold or anybody else to feel that they need to compete with me in order to get that spot.”, I explain. “I hate magic depletion. Always makes me ache all over. Aster! I’m hungry and bored.”, I say much to Julius’ amusement. “Master Harry, look at what you have done to poor Aster. My hair be losing color because of you. I was worried you know.”, she said like the mother hen she was. Before coming to this new world Aster was my nanny elf she tended to my every needs before when my parents were busy setting all this up, so she sees me as one of her daughters. “Sorry Aster. But I can say that I disposed of more inferi than any of the other knights that day, and was able to make more compost. Was that transported to the pile?”, I ask. “Yes, your worm poo was received an it is very magic saturated we’ll be cutting it with soil and water to make it usable your colossal worms be growing too soon we’ll not have enough to feed them.”, Aster informs me. “On Chief Potter island The Volcano eruption made it impossible for us to grow anything there right?”, I ask and received a nod. “Well, place the worms there. If they do their jobs then they’ll eat the bad grounds and make them fertile. There might not be much magic saturation but it will be usable and we just got a bunch of super saturated fertilizer to mix in.” I reason. “Wait, I’m confused. Do these worms make fertilizer or compost?” Julius ask. “It’s debatable that it’s sort both and neither. Compost is usually made up of paper and plants that are eaten by worms. Fertilizer is usually animal poop. But these worms are something I made using alchemy. They can eat anything and turns it into a substance like dirt that can be use to help plants grow. By accident, I found out that if something magical ends up in their food the fertilizer gains the magic of what they ate. The magic makes plant bigger, fruit sweeter, vegetables more nutritious, ect. We mix it into the irrigation systems so that our plants get nutrients without us have to pot them and transplant them after turning the soil and mixing the fertilizer. We even spray our fields with it when our cattle graze in a different area. It makes the grass more nutritious for them.” I explain. :That’s so cool, and you made that with alchemy? What a wonderful way to recycle magic and renew resources that were once considered depleted. Could I commission some of those worms for the kingdom. We could surely use some of them. I wonder how they work.”, And Julius was off on his own personal mission of magic exploration and discovery. When he’s like this it’s just best to smile, nod, and do whatever you were doing before you set him off. I just continued eating my stew, which Aster brought me. Once the stew was finished I restarted my warding stones. The diamonds the size of my head covered in runes glowed with their own inner light. Taking up my carving tools and got to work with the sound of my magic happy friend in the background.  


	5. Being Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update. Just an announcement.

I'm sorry folks. I just wasn't contempt we're this version of my story, but if you like this prompt then be on the lookout for the rewrite, which will be posted soon. So until then 😘.


End file.
